


When RiotGrrl Met Soft Boi

by desparetlyseekingsun



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Multi, Someone stop me, boy bands!!!, emo probably, femme punk!!!, probably the mid2000s, stranger things, the AU literally NO ONE WANTS OR ASKED FOR EXCEPT MY EMO ASS, thing like ATL soft boi vibes i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desparetlyseekingsun/pseuds/desparetlyseekingsun
Summary: Summary:The big fat early 2000’s emo boy band x femme punk band AU that literally no one wants or asked for!!OrEl Hopper has had a song in her for her entire life. Sometimes the creative spark threatens to burn her alive, it shines so bright within her. Mike Wheeler is a hopeless romantic who’s expectations are about as unrealistic as the love songs he writes. When their bands cross paths, will they be able to see eye to eye? Or are their differences too great to overcome?
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	When RiotGrrl Met Soft Boi

**Author's Note:**

> um hello?  
> so here's the things,,, I've been an avid reader for years, and I've finally gotten up the courage to write my own fic!!! That said, this idea seems a weird place to start. I've had the idea for a while, and I just want to see if anything comes of it. So, leave me some reviews if you wouldn't mind terribly :)  
> Chapter 1 to come.  
> Enjoy!

Prologue:

El Hopper never thought that she would end up in this situation: caught between her love for someone and her work. She had always known that she was an artistic soul, but that knowledge was amplified tenfold when she started her band. Between herself and her best friend, Max, the band Not Your Lover was formed. What started as an all-night feminist bitch out led to them leaving podunk Hawkins for good. Now, two years later, they’re on the brink of everything: of fame, fortune, the freedom to say what needs to be said. There’s just one problem: El’s in love and she’s scared out of her mind.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> So... would you read it? Is it worth continuing?


End file.
